Hilda and Rosa
by WitChan
Summary: Hilda and Rosa spent their special time together at night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Two girls named Rosa and Hilda walked south to Nemuva Town, heading home to do some action. They originally planned to do it in Rosa's house but Rosa's parents told her they were throwing a shower party for their friends and themselves, which lead the girls to do it in Hilda's house.

After walking to her own door with Rosa, Hilda knocked on it. When Hilda left hours ago, she accidently forgot her keys. Finally, the door opened. Hilda's mother opened it. "Hi, guys. Come on in. I'm gonna leave here in a minute." Hilda's mother said. "Where are you going, mom?" Hilda asked. "Oh, I'm just gonna hang out with several friends of mine. That's all." Hilda's mother replied.

"I see. Well, Rosa and I will stay here. We'll head upstairs." Hilda said. "Ok, honey. Oh, and call me if anything happens badly, ok?" Hilda's mother said. "Ok, mom." Hilda said. She looked at the beautiful Rosa. "Ready, Rosa?" Hilda asked sweetly. "Ready, Hilda." Rosa replied. The girls went upstairs to the room. After making it there, Hilda closed and locked the door. Then, she looked at Rosa with a sharp, seductive look on her face. Rosa did the same.

"Let's make out first, baby." Hilda suggested with a sexy tone. "Good idea, my love." Rosa said. The two lovebirds walk towards the bed. Hilda laid flat on it while Rosa laid on her. Then, the girls embraced a deep kiss. "Mmmm... mmm... mmm..." the girls moaned together as their hot kiss goes on. Hilda rubbed Rosa's ass gently and Rosa went under Hilda's shirt, reaching for one of her breasts. After reaching the left breast under Hilda's bra, she squeezed it.

The blushing from the two grew wider as time goes on. Also, they still moaned during the hot kiss they delivered on each other. Rosa moved her hand, the one under Hilda's bra, towards the bottom of Hilda's breasts and resume her squeezing on it while flickering the nipple with her middle finger. Hilda reached her other hand towards the panties and rubbed Rosa's pussy outside of it.

The two kept going at it without letting go. Finally, they broke the kiss and got off each other after their luxurious ten minute drive. It was the longest kiss they ever had. Their previous record was seven minutes and before that, six. Hilda and Rosa quickly removed their own shoes, socks, and then their clothes, leading them half-naked. Again, they blushed after seeing each other half-naked, reminiscing the time when they went to the beach several weeks ago and they couldn't stop blushing due to seeing each other half-naked.

But anyway, Hilda moved her hands behind Rosa's bra and removed it, exposing Rosa's decent-sized breasts. After that, Rosa removed Hilda's bra after moving her hands behind it, also exposing the older girl's slightly larger breasts. Rosa briefly shook Hilda's left nipple with two of her fingers from the left hand. Then, she touched the center part of the panties and slowly removed them, exposing Hilda's delicious looking wet pussy.

Rosa licked her lips. She want to munch Hilda's delicious looking carpet so bad. "My turn, my love." Hilda said. She touched Rosa's panties from behind and removed them. Her eyes sparkled with imaginary hearts after Rosa's pussy got exposed. "Let's 69 each other, shall we?" Hilda said. The girls hopped back on the bed as quick as they could. Hilda laid flat on it again. Then, Rosa laid on her beautiful Hilda in an opposite direction.

Hilda licked Rosa's beautiful wet pussy first. Then, Rosa licked Hilda's wet pussy. Both moaned again. Rosa licked it furiously like she never licked it before while Hilda licked Rosa's pussy neutrally. Hilda grabbed Rosa's nice ass with her bare hands and squeezed it. After feeling her ass getting squeezed by her only true love, Rosa responded with her fingering inside Hilda's warm asshole.

Hilda squeezed Rosa's ass tighter after feeling Rosa's sexy response. And speaking of Rosa, she went faster on Hilda's asshole. Hilda now rapidly licked Rosa's wet pussy. The sexual activity between the sexy lovebirds was getting intense. Also, their moans were slightly louder. Feeling that it's time to do something else, the two got off each other. Their luxurious 69ing lasted no longer than their passionate kiss, but it was still good.

Rosa went closer to Hilda's left breast and licked the nipple slowly. Hilda moaned for the third time during her intercourse with her Rosa. The younger girl softly squeezed the other nipple. "Oh, Rosa... don't stop... don't stop..." Hilda said while she moaned. She didn't want Rosa to stop. She rubbed Rosa's soft hair after reaching towards it shortly.

Rosa continued on the nipple. She swapped places, meaning she licked the left breast while rubbing the right one instead of squeezing it like she did with the left one earlier. "Oh, baby... baby... I love you so much... Oh, Rosa..." Hilda added. Hilda finally told Rosa to stop after getting her nipples tortured from her for five minutes. She wanted her Rosa to keep going, but she had to tell her to stop sooner.

Hilda gasped with joy until she stopped. Then, she looked at Rosa's beautiful eyes with her own. "Now it's your turn to torture my nipples." Rosa said with the sweetest voice she can make. Hilda put her whole mouth on the right one and sucked on it. Rosa starting moaning again like a sweet angel. Hilda pinched the right one, making Rosa gasp. "Oh, Hilda... work on those sexy nipples as much as you can." Rosa said.

Rosa went towards the back of Hilda's neck and rubbed it. She sometimes rub Hilda's neck during their sexual courses. "Oh, baby... baby... Hilda... oh, God... Hilda... I love it when you play with my nipples like this... oh, Hilda..." Rosa constantly spout words out of her mouth, showing her true affection for Hilda. After a bit of time passes by, Rosa finally told her older lover to stop, which leads a gasp from her.

Hilda watched with that beautiful smile of hers. Rosa finally stopped. "it's time to grind each other's pussies, baby." Rosa said. The two positioned each other to scissor one another. After reaching towards each other's pussies, they began grinding. Both went faster like wild animals.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" both moaned loudly. Both kept going at it until they screamed loudly, meaning they finally came. Both gasped with joy until they stopped. They got off each other's pussies. Then, Hilda laid flat on the bed again while Rosa got atop of her. They looked at each other. "I love you, Hilda." Rosa said. "I love you too, Rosa." Hilda said. The two resumed their passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
